Many modern day electronic devices use integrated antennas (e.g., microstrip antennas) to communicate wirelessly with other electronic devices. Integrated antennas used in high frequency wireless communication devices (e.g., devices operating in the millimeter wave range of the electromagnetic spectrum) often use planar antennas disposed on a high frequency substrate or high frequency printed circuit board (HF PCBs). The planar antennas are connected to an integrated chip (CMOS chip) by way of one or more interconnects comprising bond-wires or flip-chip C4 solder balls.